


Nothing But the Crossbow

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, Glenn - 1st person pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random thougths pop into Glenn's head after he and Rick have wandered the streets of Atlanta covered in walker guts. Some of them are odd, some naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But the Crossbow

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of the 30 day otp challenge, for 7# cosplay. Was hard to write about.

Glenn would never say it, but wearing the walkers guts reminded him of cosplay. Just another thing of days gone by that would never happen again, even when it was good to know that the times when you could be subjected to obese men in mini-skirt were not happening again. Granted, dressing up wasn't among the things that made onto Glenn's top ten list of things he still hoped they had. Not that seeing Daryl dress up wouldn't have been fun. 

Even when Glenn preferred him with no clothes on.

He sometimes also wondered, fleetingly, if he was a pervert when the idea of Daryl nude with his crossbow made him hard.

Glenn decided that associating slinging walker guts onto his shoulders and wearing their gore on a coat with cosplay was a way more disturbing thought. 

He'd be so happy to be safely back at camp even when he knew that Daryl would blow a fuse when he found about Merle. Glenn could only hope he could prevent his lover from doing anything stupid.


End file.
